herofandomcom-20200223-history
Trusty/Gallery
Lady and the Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.49.36 PM.png|Trusty is in the 1st film when he still a sleep and snore Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.53.36 PM.png|Trusty Snores and Smell the Caterpillar Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.53.47 PM.png|Trusty chase to smell the Caterpillar Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.53.58 PM.png|Trusty is too far to chase the Caterpillar Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.54.08 PM.png|Trusty got lost the caterpillar smell Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.54.17 PM.png|Trusty step on the caterpillar's head Screen_Shot_2018-05-01_at_5.22.48_PM.png|Trusty look at Lady and Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.54.29 PM.png|"Ah Ah" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.54.35 PM.png|Trusty Researching the Caterpillar Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.54.40 PM.png|"which way'd he go Which way did he go?" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.54.53 PM.png|Trusty look at Lady's Collar Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.54.58 PM.png|"Yeah! Big fella Bout, uh, six foot two No uh three. Wore a stripped suit No collar Why, Miss Lady You have a collar" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.56.18 PM.png|"My my how time does fly." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.56.46 PM.png|Trusty roll his eyeballs Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.57.02 PM.png|"Wearin' the greatest honor man can bestow." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.57.18 PM.png|Trusty is brave like a solider Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.57.34 PM.png|"That's right Miss Lady As my grand pappy Old Reliable used to say" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 12.57.47 PM.png|"Don't recollect if I've ever mentioned Old Reliable before." Screen_Shot_2018-05-01_at_5.24.12_PM.png|Trusty and Jock hear Jim Dear's Whistle Screen_Shot_2018-05-01_at_5.24.18_PM.png|Jock and Trusty watch Lady leaving Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_3.22.34_PM.png|Jock and Trusty went on Jim Dear's House Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.20.26 PM.png|"Oh Miss Lady" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.20.31 PM.png|Trusty sing out loud Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.21.23 PM.png|"ma'am Miss Lady!" Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_3.23.12_PM.png|Trusty and Jock saw Lady's sad mood Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.21.36 PM.png|"Why, Miss Lady is uh somethin' wrong?" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.21.46 PM.png|Trusty give a big surprise shock Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.21.52 PM.png|"You?" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.22.27 PM.png|"Jim Dear and Darling?" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.22.38 PM.png|Trusty look at Darling Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.22.44 PM.png|Trusty surprise Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.22.55 PM.png|"Hey Wait for Me!" Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_3.24.30_PM.png|Trusty and Jock tell Lady story Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.23.44 PM.png|"That dog"? Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.24.39 PM.png|"That's right Miss Lady Uh, as my grand pappy, Old Reliable, used to say um..." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.24.52 PM.png|"Don't recollect if I've ever mentioned Old Reliable before." Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_3.25.43_PM.png|Trusty and Jock tell more stories about Lady Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_3.26.20_PM.png|Jock and Trusty roll their eyes Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.25.13 PM.png|Trusty knows what jock said Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.25.20 PM.png|"Why yes You see Miss Lady" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.25.25 PM.png|"there comes a time in the life of all humans when, uh..." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.25.37 PM.png|Trusty lost his mind about Lady talking to her Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.25.46 PM.png|"Well as they put it, uh the birds and the bees Or well uh the stork." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.25.56 PM.png|"You know? Uh, no?" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.26.06 PM.png|"He means a baby Miss Lady." Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_3.27.45_PM.png|"But I'd say a mite smaller And if I remember correctly, they "beller" a lot." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.26.28 PM.png|"But they're mighty sweet" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.26.50 PM.png|Trusty Smiling Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.27.03 PM.png|Trusty look at Tramp Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_3.28.41_PM.png|Trusty and Jock look each other Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_3.28.45_PM.png|Trusty and Jock look at Tramp and their mad at him Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.27.41 PM.png|Trusty itch his body Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.27.46 PM.png|Trusty itch his body still and he can't see Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.27.52 PM.png|Tramp yells at Trusty Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.27.58 PM.png|Trusty look at Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.28.15 PM.png|Trusty talks to Lady about Tramp cannot be trusted Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.28.21 PM.png|"Of course not Miss Lady Why everybody knows a dog's best friend is his human." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.28.31 PM.png|Trusty was shock again Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.28.35 PM.png|Trusty look at Tramp laughing Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_6.49.08_PM.png|Jock and Trusty went to Jim Dear's House again Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_6.49.20_PM.png|"But I-I've never even considered matrimony." Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_6.49.41_PM.png|Trusty and Jock walk Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.03.31 PM.png|"Ah yeah yeah yeah." Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_6.50.10_PM.png|Jock and Trusty look at the doghouse and spoke to Lady Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_6.50.17_PM.png|Trusty look at Lady's Chain Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_6.50.26_PM.png|Trusty rush Jock and spoke to Lady Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.03.42 PM.png|"Of course not Miss Lady Why some of the finest people I ever tracked down were jail birds." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.03.53 PM.png|Trusty bonk his head in the doghouse door Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_6.50.53_PM.png|Trusty look at Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.04.04 PM.png|"But we're still in the prime of life" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.04.21 PM.png|"That's right Where we know you'll be welcome and appreciated Miss Lady." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.04.28 PM.png|"If you could uh, find it possible..." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.04.34 PM.png|"to uh to uh to uh..." Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7240.jpg|Lady tells Jock and Trusty if she said yes Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7243.jpg|Jock ,Lady, and Trusty hear the noise comes from the door Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_7.00.51_PM.png|Trusty,Jock and Lady are mad at Tramp Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_7.00.59_PM.png|Jock Trusty and Lady ignore Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.04.48 PM.png|"If this person is annoyin' you, Miss Lady" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.04.57 PM.png|Trusty ignores Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.05.14 PM.png|"very well mim" Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_7.02.33_PM.png|Trusty and Jock walk away from Jim Dear's house Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_7.04.04_PM.png|Trusty and Jock are mad at Tramp to go to the Pound Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_7.04.17_PM.png|Trusty and Jock look at Jim Dear and Darling Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.05.44 PM.png|Trusty surprise what's going on to Jim Dear's house Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_7.05.08_PM.png|"Yeah, but, uh I never thought he'd do a thing like that." Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_7.06.22_PM.png|They saw a rat is in the room Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.05.54 PM.png|Trusty blames on Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.05.58 PM.png|"we shouldn't known" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.06.05 PM.png|"Come on We got to stop that wagon." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.06.23 PM.png|Trusty is going to Rescue Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.06.32 PM.png|"We'll track 'em down We'll hold 'em hold 'em at bay." Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_7.07.50_PM.png|Trusty smells the water scent Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.06.47 PM.png|"The scent Follow the scent" Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_7.08.21_PM.png|Jock was in the way of stacked Trusty scent Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_7.08.41_PM.png|Trusty Mad at Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.46.32 PM.png|Trusty made sniff at Jock Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_7.08.47_PM.png|Trusty ignores Jock and still sniffing the water Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.07.05 PM.png|Trusty went that way for sniffing the water Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.07.25 PM.png|Trusty found the scent Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.07.31 PM.png|Trusty howls Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.07.35 PM.png|Jock follows Trusty running Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.07.48 PM.png|Trusty knows where it is and find it Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.07.54 PM.png|Trusty found the scent again and run Screen_Shot_2018-05-03_at_2.24.49_PM.png|Jock and Trusty going to Rescue Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.08.11 PM.png|Trusty barks the Dogcatcher Horses Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_7.10.17_PM.png|Trusty's death Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.08.35 PM.png|Trusty was okay and he got a hurt leg Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.08.46 PM.png|Jock and Trusty went inside Jim Dear''s House Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.08.54 PM.png|Trusty is playing their niece and nephew Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.09.02 PM.png|"Oh no doubt about it They've got their mother's eyes." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.09.10 PM.png|"Oh, yeah a new collar Caught the scent the moment I came in the house." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.09.21 PM.png|Scamp runs off in Trusty's ear Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.09.26 PM.png|"Trusty I says Trusty, somebody's wearin' a new collar Of course now my sense of smell is very highly developed Runs in the family, you know." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.09.32 PM.png|"As my grand pappy, Old Reliable used to say..." Trusty say it again Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.09.37 PM.png|"I don't recollect if I've ever mentioned Old Reliable before." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.09.45 PM.png|Trusty knows that they didn't hear about Trusty's story Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.09.50 PM.png|"Huh? I haven't?" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.09.55 PM.png|"Well uh as Old Reliable used to say..." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.10.03 PM.png|"He'd say uh, uh He'd say, uh, uh..." Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.10.10 PM.png|Trusty look at the puppies Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.10.14 PM.png|Trusty laughs Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.10.19 PM.png|"Dog gone You know" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 3.10.26 PM.png|"I clean forgot what it was he used to say." Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_7.12.23_PM.png|Trusty is in the end of the 1st film when he laugh the puppies Lady and the Tramp II Screen_Shot_2018-05-03_at_7.08.24_PM.png|Trusty is in the 2nd film beginning watch his nephew curling his collar Screen_Shot_2018-05-03_at_7.08.43_PM.png|They roll their eyes Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.35.22 PM.png|Trusty came in to Jim Dear's house again in the 2nd film Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.35.30 PM.png|"Oh Miss Lady Mim" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.35.44 PM.png|Trusty talk to the girls Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.35.45 PM.png|"not to worry little ladies got my grand pappy Ol' Reliable's keen sense of smell" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.35.52 PM.png|Trusty smell scamp on the way Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.35.53 PM.png|"say have i ever told you girls about the time" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.35.58 PM.png|"I saved your father from certain death?" Screen_Shot_2018-05-03_at_7.12.33_PM.png|Jock doesn't hear about Trusty story anymore Screen_Shot_2018-05-03_at_7.12.48_PM.png|Trusty and Jock look at Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.37.03 PM.png|Trusty smell scent in the grass Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.37.07 PM.png|"i i think i'm onto somethin" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.37.12 PM.png|Trusty howls Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.37.14 PM.png|"i most assuredly got him this way" Screen_Shot_2018-05-04_at_3.43.31_PM.png|Trusty and Jock watch Tramp swimming Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.37.49 PM.png|Trusty is a fool of sniffing wig Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.37.52 PM.png|"oh i'm sorry miss Lady" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.37.53 PM.png|Lady forgives Trusty Screen_Shot_2018-05-04_at_3.43.58_PM.png|Trusty looks at Jock's mad Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.38.47 PM.png|Trusty smell the street Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.38.52 PM.png|"i found him for sure this time i found him" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.39.08 PM.png|Trusty smells Scamp Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.39.12 PM.png|"why it is Scamp Screen_Shot_2018-05-04_at_3.45.06_PM.png|Trusty look at Jock Screen_Shot_2018-05-04_at_3.45.08_PM.png|everybody look at Scamp Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.39.34 PM.png|everybody look at Scamp so proud of himself Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.39.52 PM.png|Scamp saids is time to go home Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 4.39.56 PM.png|Trusty leaves the Junkyard Screen_Shot_2018-05-03_at_7.54.25_PM.png|Trusty,Scamp,Angel,Jock,and Tramp bark at Jim Dear's house Screen_Shot_2018-05-03_at_7.54.41_PM.png|Trusty was running into Jim Dear's house to meet Lady again Screen_Shot_2018-05-03_at_7.54.52_PM.png|Trusty and Jock look at Scamp hugs her mother Screen_Shot_2018-05-03_at_7.55.03_PM.png|Trusty Lady Jock and Trusty look at Scamp barking at Angel Screen_Shot_2018-05-03_at_7.55.27_PM.png|Trusty was begging for Angel want to stay here and that's the end of the 2nd film Others An Adventure in Color - Ludwig Von Drake - YouTube.jpg|Trusty in cameo in Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Oliverandcompany 0232.jpg|Trusty Peg and Jock made a cameo from Oliver & Company Trusty-vinylmation.jpg|Trusty in Vinylmation Trustytsumtsum.jpg|Trusty tsum tsum Lady-and-the-tramp-41-638.jpg Lady-and-the-tramp-42-638.jpg Category:Galleries